


Morning in Bed

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Balthazar, Teasing, Writer!Castiel, alpha!Castiel, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel and Balthazar share a peaceful morning in bed





	Morning in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Calthazar square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Balthazar yawned happily as he stretched in his Alpha’s arms.

“You’re moving too much,” Castiel grunted, tugging his Omega closer.

“My apologies,” Balthazar yawned, snuggling back into Castiel’s shoulder, inhaling his scent of honey and old books. He almost began purring as Castiel nipped along his mating bite.

They had been mated for years, since they were sixteen, but they still felt like pups who had just mated a week ago. They were that much in love with each other.

“What do you have today, little Omega?” Castiel hummed grumpily.

Balthazar chuckled at his mate’s unholy desire to remain in bed. “I’ve got to help Gabriel open the shop,” he murmured. “And I’ve got the books to do. You want to make sure I’m making enough money, don’t you?”

Castiel groaned.

“What about you, Alpha?” Balthazar smiled.

“I’ve got forty thousand words to edit by midnight,” Castiel admitted, “And another twenty thousand to write by Saturday at midnight.”

“I think you’ve got more work than I, Alpha,” Balthazar teased, yelping and bucking his hips when Castiel bit into his mating bite. “That’s not nice, Cassie, you know what that does.”

Castiel smirked against his Omega’s skin as he rolled them over so Balthazar was on his back, looking up at him. “Like you care.”

Balthazar chuckled and willingly spread his legs. “I suppose I can be late to work,” he sighed, as if it was a great inconvenience, but the mischievous twinkle in his eye said otherwise.

Castiel rolled his eyes and his hips. “You will be very late,” he murmured. “And I’m going to talk to Gabriel about putting you on the very early morning shift.”

“Do so,” Balthazar stretched underneath Castiel, showing off his claim and body to his Alpha. “Now claim me, Alpha.”

“Bossy little Omega,” Castiel smirked.

“Would you have me any other way?” Balthazar asked playfully.

Castiel shook his head, leaning in for a strong kiss with his Omega. “Never in a millennia, Bal. Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
